


Burn Awhile

by woakiees



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, but she really wants to fuck him, fo! poe dameron, she shouldn't want to fuck the enemy and she knows that, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woakiees/pseuds/woakiees
Summary: “An electric spark, a flame in the darkness, something inside of you was burning and now you were craving it, knew you wouldn’t feel whole without it.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Burn Awhile

  * Your head was spinning. Everything was so loud, the lights so bright. It made you sick to your stomach, and for the first time, you were thankful for the cold, stone floor beneath your cheek. The cool temperature helped, and you almost sighed, but you felt too weak for even that.

The more lucid you became, the louder the noises around you grew. Or maybe, they were just coming closer, because when you opened your eyes to look for the source of the rhythmic tapping, you were met with the sight of a perfectly polished pair of black boots standing in front of you.

You knew who the boots belonged to, you didn’t even need to glance up, but you did anyways, meeting his brown eyes that were starting to become familiar. You had been a prisoner on board for what must have been over two weeks now, and he was the only one who ever came to see you.

Which wasn’t necessarily a good thing, and judging by the way his foot still tapped away at the hard floor, you were guessing this visit wouldn’t be good for you at all. He probably wanted information that you’d refuse to give, and you’d probably end up spitting in his face for even asking, then he’d shove you around a little, grip your chin and tell you his patience was growing thin — a constant cycle you had found yourself in since being captured.

But his little visits had also been your only source of interaction in your time with the First Order, and you found yourself not minding them as much. Maybe it was because you were going crazy in your solitude, or maybe it was because while his hands were scarred with murder his tongue dripped with honey and you were starting to find it almost comforting and hypnotic, or maybe it was just the fact that he wasn’t that bad to look at. You didn’t know, didn’t care to know.

You should hate him.

_Should_.

It was fucked up.

“What do you want now?” you groaned, burying your face into the floor, clenching your eyes shut once again.

He laughed, the sound small and humorless, and you hated the way it made your stomach flip.

“ _I_ don’t want anything, sweetheart.”

You turned your head back to the side, peeking up at him through one eye, eyebrows furrowing in your confusion. You were just about to ask another question, but he was already speaking again.

“Your precious little Resistance however does,” he shrugged, and if you had been standing, you probably would have punched him for his tone.

But you were curious, and confused, and knew violence wouldn’t get you answers to your questions. And besides that, you knew he’d probably be able to catch your fist before it ever hit his jaw, and you still didn’t have the energy to throw even a single punch.

“They want proof that you’re still alive.”

He nodded behind him, and that’s when you noticed the holocam in the corner of the small cell for the first time. Now you had even more questions swirling through your mind.

There had to be a catch.

“Proof that I’m still alive in return for what exactly?”

“Does it matter?” he asked, kneeling suddenly, gripping your chin between his thumb and index finger. “I’m feeling generous today, thought I might just give them what they want for once.”

You eyed him cautiously, not at all trusting of him or his words, and you realized for good reason too when you were suddenly flipped onto your stomach, one of his hands finding your wrists and holding them tightly against your back while the other quickly, before you could even process what was happening, hooked into your waistband, though he didn’t move to actually tug your pants down.

“What are you _doing_?” you gasped, your cheeks heating up as adrenaline started to course through your veins.

Adrenaline. That’s all it was, right? Just adrenaline, definitely not arousal.

Fuck, it was _definitely_ arousal.

His lips were suddenly right by your ear, and you couldn’t stop the shiver that rolled down your spine as his breath tickled your skin. “I see the way you look at me, like you want to know what I’ve got hidden beneath these pants,” he whispered, his tone surprisingly soft. “You really need to work on being more subtle, sweetheart.”

His words made you _whimper_. Had you thought about it once or twice? Yes, actually, you had — but you attributed it to the fact that again, you were in a fucking holding cell aboard a First Order ship, and your only socialization had been with who of course had to be the most attractive man in the fucking galaxy.

At least, that’s what you wanted to believe, tried to tell yourself.

But you knew there was more to it, that it ran deeper than that. There had always been a part of you, buried however deep between your cracked ribs and aching bones that craved the darkness that seemed to cling to the man in front of you like smoke to a leather jacket. Your chest burned for it, always had, and now you had a chance to finally take it and lose yourself, even if for only a night. You’d always wanted a taste of something dark and dangerous, something you couldn’t get with the Resistance, and you wanted it past sex and pleasure. 

He could give you that.

“Oh come on sweetheart, I know you want this just as much as I do. Just say the word and you can have it, it’s yours.”

You let your eyes fall shut as you went back and forth in your mind, as you tried to remind yourself that he was the enemy and you shouldn’t want him, shouldn’t want the darkness he offered but it was useless. You tried to break your wrists free of his hold, though even you would admit your attempt was half hearted at best. He chuckled again.

“You can do better than that. If you don’t want this, all you have to do is tell me.”

His words were sincere, that much you could tell, even without looking at him. First Order Captain Poe Dameron was many things, but consent was something he didn’t take lightly. Not in the least.

And that little fact alone was what swayed your decision, made you nod and say yes.

“I need to hear you say it, darling. Tell me you want this.”

His hand that had been in your waistband was slowly trailing up and down your spine, his touch almost soothing in a way. Gentle.

“I want this.”

“Say it louder. Make sure your general can hear you.”

You don’t know why you did it, but you turned your attention to the holocam, looking straight into the lense as you repeated your words loud enough so there would be no question whether or not the audio picked it up.

He was quiet for a moment, and you still couldn’t see him to properly gauge whatever emotion was moving through him, but it almost felt like hesitation.

“Tell me you want _me_.”

There was no hesitation on your part, and it almost surprised you.

“I want _you_ , Captain Dameron.”

It definitely surprised him, but he didn’t show, not really. Maybe he hesitated again, for just a second or two, but it was hardly noticeable.

“Good girl.”

His fingers found their way right back underneath your waistband, and you lifted your hips for him, allowing him to pull your pants down to mid thigh in one solid, swift motion. His grip on your wrists stayed tight, still keeping you pinned as he used his other hand to start kneading your ass in his palm, landing a light smack just so he could watch it jiggle.

“Your ass is perfect, baby.”

He landed a second slap to the same spot as before, and you found yourself wishing that he’d do it harder. You wanted him to actually spank you, to land blow after blow until your cheeks turned red. Maybe he’d do it if you asked nicely-

Before you had the chance to even form the words on your tongue, you felt his fingers slip into your panties, and then he was suddenly pulling, ripping the fabric in one solid motion, and you couldn’t believe how the action shot straight to your core.

But the sound made you jolt out of nothing but pure instinct, and you started to wiggle beneath him. You pulled on his grip again, not really wanting him to let go, merely wanting to test how strong he was.

You liked a guy who took control, who could honestly overpower you if he wanted to, and he was so much bigger and so much stronger than you, even giving your full effort was proving to be useless as you continued to tug and pull. He only squeezed down, and while you couldn’t see it, his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth. He was enjoying it just as much as you were, and you could feel him getting harder with each passing second.

You both needed more.

His hand suddenly found its way around your neck, and he was pulling you up until your back collided with his chest. He pushed your pants further down your legs, fingers hovering by the hem of your shirt before he stopped, bringing them back up to your chin and tilting your face towards the holocam once more.

“Why don’t you strip for them, baby? Hm? Show your precious general how eager you are for a First Order cock?”

Even if you had wanted to, you couldn’t deny him when his words were so filthy and enticing. And even though your hands were shaking, you were quick to oblige, lifting your thankfully clean shirt (at least they didn’t keep you in the same clothes for more than a day or two) over your head before tossing it to the side.

His hands instantly found your chest as his lips met your neck, sucking a harsh mark into your skin that would turn a deep purple while kneading your breasts, pushing them together, tugging at your nipples. He was merely enjoying playing with your tits, and you could tell he liked the fact that you hadn’t worn a bra — yours was _definitely_ dirty, and Poe had never brought you another.

You realized now that was probably on purpose.

You moaned quietly, letting your head fall back against his shoulder as he continued to let his hands roam your body once he felt like he gave your chest adequate attention, his touch almost gentle, but you knew that once he was finally inside of you he would be anything but.

His hand soon found its way down to your core, and he let out the most exaggerated of moans once he felt how wet you had become in such a short amount of time. He knew if he looked, he’d be able to see your arousal glistening off your folds.

“I bet there’s gonna be somebody watching this who fuckin’ wishes they could feel how soaked you are right now, my fingers just-” he paused, pushing two fingers into you suddenly, causing you to nearly crumple, and you would have if he hadn’t been holding you up with an arm thrown around your waist. “-slide right in.”

Poe started pumping his fingers into you at a rapid pace, and your hands searched for something, anything to hold onto, only finding the arm that he had wrapped around your middle. You moaned and cried and _fuck_ , if he was that good with only his fingers, you couldn’t wait to see what else he could do with his cock. You didn’t hesitate to beg for more, positive he would like it not only personally, but for the recording as well.

“Fuck, you’re a greedy little cunt, aren’t you?”

You weren’t sure if he was referring to you as a person, or if he was talking to your pussy.

It didn’t matter.

All you cared about was the fact that he was apparently feeling _quite_ generous that day, because you felt him pull back just slightly, and then you heard the sound of a belt and a zipper and his cock was suddenly teasing through your folds, nudging at your clit, moving back down to just slightly push into your waiting heat, only an inch.

“Is this what you want?”

You nodded, and just like earlier, that wasn’t good enough.

Poe landed a sharp smack to your ass, giving you that sharp sting you had been almost desperate for.

“Say it. Use your words.”

“Yes. Yes, that’s what I want.”

Another smack, and you couldn’t hold back the wanton moan that rolled off your tongue and echoed off the walls surrounding. Still not good enough.

“I want your cock.”

“Whose cock, sweet girl?”

You shivered at the gentle petname, though his tone was contradicting. It made you clench around nothing.

“Your cock, Poe. I want you to shove your cock inside of me, Captain Dameron, please?”

“I’m not going to be gentle, sweetheart.”

Your breath hitched, eyes nearly rolling into the back of your head from his words alone.

“I don’t need you to be.” Didn’t want hime to be. 

Poe _growled_ , and you felt his lips nip at your earlobe, just once, and then he snapped his hips forward with such force, you actually did fall over, on all fours with his length buried all of the way inside of you.

Between that and his size, the breath was completely knocked from your lungs, and you searched for anything to hold onto, anything to dig your nails into, but there was only cold stone for you to brace yourself against and that would apparently have to do.

He however tangled one hand into your hair, jerking your head back as he started to rock his hips, driving himself into you at merciless pace, not giving you even a second to adjust. Your jaw fell slack, but absolutely no noise left your mouth, not until his free hand swung forward, landing another sharp blow to your ass. The sound that flew past your lips was more of a cry than it was a moan, and Poe relished in it, the pace of his hips only intensifying.

“You hear that sweetheart?” he prompted, his hand flying to your hip, giving him even more leverage to pull you back onto his cock in time with his thrusts. “You hear how soaked your pussy is for me?”

The wet, squelching sound was almost obscene, and you would have blushed had you not been so turned on. If anything, the sounds only added to your pleasure — your pussy, skin slapping against skin, his little grunts and groans and your near screams. .

“You wanna show them how good it feels? Come on. Let your little Resistance know how much you enjoy getting fucked by a First Order captain.”

His words shouldn’t have been so hot, but you moaned as soon as they left his mouth, forcing yourself to keep your eyes open when all you wanted to do was close them and bask in the pleasure rolling through your veins, knowing he wanted you to look right into the lense of the holocam as he pounded into you.

You would admit, the idea of your comrades, of your squadron, of your general sitting in the command center, watching this, watching you get railed by Poe fucking Dameron was so tantalizing and fuck, it excited you completely.

“Louder.”

The moan that flew from your mouth was absolutely filthy, and it earned you a second growl, and yet another smack to your ass, though this one almost seemed like a praise.

“Say my name.”

“Poe-”

That slap was _definitely_ not a praise, and you hissed at the unrelenting, enticing sting.

“Try again.”

The pace of his hips increased, if that were even at all possible, and your moans dissolved into whimpers as he fucked you raw, angling his hips to hit a spot so deep inside you, you hadn’t even known it existed.

You gasped. “Captain- fuck, Captain Dameron.”

“That’s it,” he cooed, another growl tearing from his throat just after.

You were losing your mind. You were losing your mind but then he suddenly stilled inside of you, his hips flush against your ass. Another whimper slipped past your lips, and before you were able to complain he was grinding himself against you, his movements slow, completely calculated. It had your head spinning.

But then the pressure, the fullness, was gone, and you thought, for just a moment, that he was done with you. That he wasn’t even going to let himself come, that he was just going to up and leave in the middle of the best sex you had ever had and you were just about to protest when he rammed his cock straight back into you once again, the action fast and hard and rough, and then he was holding himself still again for several seconds before repeating his actions all over.

No one had ever fucked themselves into you with such brutal force, and for the first time, you thought you might come from penetration alone, he was just that fucking good.

And he knew it too, because you could hear him chuckle to himself before returning to his old pace, chasing his own high, disregarding yours. His movements were completely selfish, and you couldn’t deny that they only turned you on further.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he deadpanned, as if he weren’t driving himself balls deep inside of you, as if he wasn’t seconds away from coming undone inside your pussy. “I’m about to make a fuckin’ mess.”

“Please,” you whimpered, before even realizing what exactly you were begging for.

“Oh she _really_ fucking likes it,” he laughed, directing his comment to the holocam, and fuck, he was right.

You really fucking did.

And you wanted all of them to know that. Wanted them to know that you were getting the best dick of your life from the enemy. You wanted it so fucking badly, you found yourself rolling your own hips back into him.

Another smack.

And then he slowed his hips, though the force behind his thrusts didn’t weaken any. If anything, they grew even harder, and he pressed himself all the way into you as he let go with a loud, guttural groan, spilling his load deep inside of you, his teeth sinking into your shoulder blade as he folded overtop of you, pushing you down into the ground as your arms gave out from his weight.

He didn’t stay there for very long though, and after a minute spent working to catch his breath and work himself down from his high, he rolled off of you and tucked himself back into his pants before waving towards the holocam, beckoning it closer. He flipped you onto your back suddenly, the air evacuating your lungs for a second time as you collided with the floor.

“Spread your legs,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument, not that you would have even thought about denying him. You did as he asked, sitting yourself up on your elbows, legs up in the air as you held them open for him. He thought he might get hard again right fucking then from the view of you all spread out.

Poe reached a hand down and spread your lips further, the holocam hovering directly in front of your core, and you moaned once you realized his come was dripping out of your swollen cunt, the fact that he was filming it so close up for everyone to see causing your head to fall back and another moan to escape you.

“Look at you,” he chuckled lowly, his fingers swiping up your folds, gathering his release onto his fingertips, spreading them apart and watching it cling to his skin before he brought it to your lips. “Such a filthy little rebel, aren’t you?”

You only whimpered in response, taking his fingers between your lips without him really having to ask, sucking them clean. His eyes darkened, and if he was being one hundred percent honest, he hadn’t walked into that cell with the intention of letting you come, but fuck, how could he deny you your release when you were so fucking good for him, when you didn’t even hesitate to give him what he wanted?

He pulled his fingers from your mouth, not bothering to wipe them off as he settled himself onto his stomach between your thighs, spitting directly onto your cunt, merely watching his saliva trail down your sex and mix with your arousal and his come before his eyes flickered back up to yours, a mischievous glint behind them.

“Who knew Organa’s best pilot would be such a fucking whore?”

Scratch that. _His_ pilot.

Organa would get what she wanted — the proof that you were still alive, but she wasn’t getting you.

Poe had no intentions of handing you back, and you suddenly had no desire to leave. An electric spark, a flame in the darkness, _something_ inside of you was burning and now you were _craving_ it, knew you wouldn’t feel whole without it. 

He was just _that_ fucking good.




**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed<3 feedback and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
